Only at Hogwarts
by JBouch
Summary: What happenes when Neville is walking around a seemingly empty Hogwarts? Rad and find out. One shot. Written for whatgirl003's American Idol contest. My first fanfic. Rated t because I'm parinoid


**This is a story I wrote for ****whatgirl003's ****American Idol contest. **

**It's my first fan-fic so sorry if it isn't that good.**

**I own nothing unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a boring Saturday for Neville Longbottom. There was a Quiddich game that he didn't want to go to and he had finished his Transfiguration essay the night before. With the rest of the school down at the game watching Hufflepuff verse Ravenclaw he wandered aimlessly around the school waiting for something interesting to happen.

All of a sudden he heard a strange sound coming from one of the empty classrooms. Being bored and curious he decided to check out what was going on. When he opened the door a very strange sight met his eyes. Dean Thomas was standing in the middle of the room dressed like he was straight off the cover of one of those records his strange Uncle Albert had showed him from the 80's. He had a strange jumpsuit on that reminded Neville of a muggle wrestler. He had long silver chains around his neck and he was holding a microphone in his hands.

Dean didn't seem to notice Neville watching because soon the music started up again and a song that seemed strangely familiar to Neville started to play.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy (Poor boy)  
I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me_

Neville couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Dean prance around the room singing the song to what seemed to be an invisible audience.

_Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

All of a sudden background singing came from a group of suits of armor Neville hadn't notice before. Seeing as they had never been any good when they sang their off key Christmas carols in the hallways, they sounded surprisingly good.

_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, oooooooh (Anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

Out of nowhere Dean had a guitar in his hands and he blasted out a huge guitar solo.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me  
(Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o  
I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let me go (Will not let you go)  
Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)  
Let me go, o, o, o, o  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

Neville fumbled in his bag for his camera and found it just in time to see Dean to a spectacular split in the center of the room at the end of his second guitar solo.

_(Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah)_

Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me

Any way the wind blows…

Everything was still for a moment before Dean got up, transfigured his clothes back to normal and walked out the other door to the classroom like nothing had happened.

The hallway was quiet as Neville stood there in shock. _Only at Hogwarts _Neville thought to himself and he got to the owlry, sending the film away to be developed, _only at Hogwarts._


End file.
